You And
by chiiyeoji
Summary: Kau berdiri di sana, di depan pintu kamarku yang memang sengaja kubiarkan terbuka. Matamu menatap lurus ke arahku. Sebuah panggilan di malam hari, oleh seorang Jung Taekwoon. Membuatku menghentikan aktifitas membaca buku. "Ada apa?" aku bertanya. Karena ini sudah malam dan kau mendatangiku, maka hanya ada satu hal. VIXX Fanfiction. LeoN. WARN: Semi Canon One Shot.


_Lilin oranye, anggur merah_

 _Tertangkap dalam aura yang tenang ini._

 _Aku yang ada di dalam matamu menghadapmu._

 _Rasakan panasku, meresap padaku_

 _Ujung jarimu menyapu tubuhku._

 _Sstt. Ini tidak semudah kedengarannya._

 _Aku merasa seperti akan mencair.*_

.

.

 **You and...**

.

.

"Hakyeon-ah."

Kau berdiri di sana, di depan pintu kamarku yang memang sengaja kubiarkan terbuka. Matamu menatap lurus ke arahku.

Sebuah panggilan di malam hari, oleh seorang Jung Taekwoon. Membuatku menghentikan aktifitas membaca buku.

"Ada apa?" aku bertanya. Karena ini sudah malam dan kau mendatangiku, maka hanya ada satu hal.

"Mau makan ramyeon?"

Dan makan ramyeon itu bukan berarti ajakan tidur bersama. Makan ramyeon bagimu ya makan, tak ada maksud seperti netflix and chill atau apalah itu.

"Mau!" seruku dengan bersemangat. Kebetulan sekali, aku juga ingin makan sesuatu. Hanya saja aku malas beranjak.

Langsung kututup buku dipangkuanku lalu mengikutimu yang menghilang dari ambang pintu.

Bau harum kaldu ramyeon menyeruak begitu memasuki dapur. Ternyata ramyeonnya sudah setengah jadi. Kulihat setidaknya di panci itu terdapat dua porsi ramyeon plus dua telur. Apa ini masih bisa kubilang kebetulan? Atau.. kau membaca pikiranku?

Kau menyendok kuah ramyeon lalu menyorongkannya ke bibirku setelah sebelumnya kau tiup, agar tidak terlalu panas.

Rasanya enak, "Uwah, Jung Taekwoon!" Kuangkat dua jempolku sebagai tanda eksklamasi.

Sudut bibirmu terangkat, "Sudah pas rasanya?"

Aku mengangguk, "Agak pedas, tapi aku suka." Tentu aku suka. Ramyeon yang kau masak selalu enak.

Kau aduk-aduk lagi ramyeon itu sebelum akhirnya mematikan kompor lalu membawanya ke meja makan. Aku mengekor sambil membawa dua mangkuk beserta dua pasang sumpit.

Kita duduk sehadapan. Bajumu masih sama seperti tadi pagi. Kemeja warna biru laut dan celana jeans sobek di dengkul. Sepertinya begitu pulang dari kantor kau langsung menuju dapur. Bisa kulihat itu dari aksesori yang masih kau kenakan dan juga tas yang kau letakkan serampangan di lantai.

Jam di ruang makan menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Benar-benar larut untuk ukuran makan malam. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu terkejut jika kau mengajakku makan. Sebab seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, jika lapar kau selalu mencariku. Selain itu, anak-anak sepertinya sudah tidur. Pintu kamar mereka tertutup. Sepi. Tak terdengar suara manusia ataupun suara ketikan keyboard. Mungkin mereka sedang beristirahat karena besok pagi-pagi kita harus berangkat ke Gyeongju. Praktisnya, hanya kita berdua yang masih terjaga.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba kau langsung menyerbu ramyeon di hadapanmu. Meniupnya dua atau tiga kali lalu melahapnya. Panas, tapi sepertinya lidahmu sudah kebal. Berbeda denganku, lidahku lebih sensitif dan tak tahan panas. Jadi aku hanya mengambil sedikit ramyeon dan menaruhnya di mangkuk, menunggunya agak dingin kemudian baru kumakan.

"Kau tak memasukkan kimchi?" tanyaku karena merasa ada yang kurang.

"Memangnya kita punya?" kau malah lempar balik bertanya.

"Sepertinya masih ada, di kulkas."kataku seraya meletakkan sumpit, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduk untuk mengambil sebuah kotak kecil di kulkas yang terletak di seberang ruangan. "Ada, nih!"

Kau menyahutkan sesuatu, tetapi dengan mulut penuh dengan ramyeon itu, aku hanya bisa menangkap kata 'maaf'. Jadi aku kira kau minta maaf karena lupa. Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi sering lupa. Apa kau gugup karena sebentar lagi LR akan comeback?

Aku kembali duduk dan meletakkan kotak kimchi yang langsung disambut oleh sumpitmu.

"Kau belum makan malam?" Aku bertanya begitu karena kau terlihat kelaparan. Aku baru mulai suapan pertama, tapi untukmu sepertinya itu adalah keempat atau suapan yang kelima.

"Sudah, tapi..." Kau berhenti sejenak untuk mengunyah. Pipimu menggembung seperti hamster, "tiba-tiba aku ingin makan ramyeon."

Kau kembali makan dengan lahap. Seakan-akan kau belum makan seminggu. Aku sendiri tak banyak makan. Mungkin tak lebih dari sepertiga ramyeon yang kau buat. Bukan karena tidak enak-ramyeon buatanmu selalu nomor satu, tetapi melihatmu makan sudah membuatku kenyang.

Kau makan dengan begitu bernapsu. Kau bahkan menyeruput kuahnya. Seolah mi dan telur saja tidak cukup untuk memenuhi rasa laparmu. Aku jadi membatin. Apa benar tadi kau sudah makan? Ini tidak seperti kau yang biasanya. Memang, di antara kita berenam kaulah yang paling doyan makan. Tapi hari ini sepertinya ada suatu hal lain. Ramen kali ini lebih pedas dari biasanya. Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu?

Tahu-tahu dua porsi ramyeon plus dua telur itu tandas dalam sekejap. Kita berdua menghabiskannya tanpa banyak bicara. Hening menyergap ketika sumpit kita letakkan. Lalu suaramu memecah keheningan, "Aku membelikanmu es krim."

Seketika aku menoleh ke arahmu. Namun matamu mengindari kontak mata denganku.

Eeh? Apa aku tak salah dengar?

"Kau membelikan aku, es krim?" Aku mengulangi kalimatmu untuk memastikan bahwa aku tak salah dengar.

"Aku menaruhnya di freezer," katamu sambil menunjuk ke kulkas.

Aku melongo. Tak ada hujan maupun badai. Ada apa gerangan sampai kau membelikan aku es krim.

Aku langsung menghambur ke TKP. Membuka freezer dan menemukan es krim yang kau maksud, sebungkus es krim strawberry. Ah, kau benar-benar membelinya.

"Tadi waktu kau mengambil kimchi, aku bilang di sana juga ada es krim. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak dengar."

Ah, jadi begitu... kau tadi meminta maaf?

"Gomawo, Taekwoon-ah!" seruku masih tidak percaya.

Kau membalas dengan lambaian tangan kemudian meninggalkan meja makan. Mengabaikan panci dan mangkuk di atas meja makan, tidak dibereskan. Ya sudahlah, nanti saja kubereskan. Es krim ini lebih penting.

Sebenarnya aku tidak serius saat memintamu mengganti es krimku yang hilang. Karena aku tahu siapa sebetulnya yang mengambil es krimku. Aku hanya menyukai reaksimu ketika kugoda. Tak kusangka kau benar-benar membelinya.

Rasanya tak enak menghabiskan es krim enak ini sendirian. Jadi aku menyusulmu ke ruang tengah, tapi kau malah rebahan di sofa. Kedua matamu terpejam.

"Mau?" Tawarku.

Kau menggeleng, masih dengan mata terpejam. Lantas aku duduk di pinggiran sofa, menikmati es krim yang kau belikan juga memandangi wajahmu. Dari situ aku bisa melihat kantung matamu yang terlihat lebih tebal dari yang kulihat terakhir kali.

Kalau lelah kenapa kau tak tidur di kamar saja?

Mengapa mukamu kusut begitu, kau ada masalah?

"Tadi aku bertengkar dengan Ravi." Seolah membaca pikiranku kau berujar, "Aku dan dia sama-sama keras kepala, tidak ada yang mau mengalah." Masih dengan mata terpejam kau berbicara layaknya sedang mengigau.

Benar dugaanku, kau ada masalah dengan Ravi.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kalian bertengkar. Tapi kuharap kalian cepat berbaikan."

Kau terdiam agak lama. Sampai-sampai kukira kau ketiduran hingga akhirnya kau buka mulut, "kami sudah berbaikan kok."

Lalu mengapa kau masih terlihat risau? Ah, entahlah aku tak ingin membahasnya. Kupikir kau pun juga begitu. Jadi aku tak bertanya lagi dan melanjutkan makan es krim.

"Hakyeon-ah." kau menginterupsi.

"Ya?" Aku berhenti menjilati es krim.

Kau bangkit dari sofa. Kedua lenganmu terulur, merengkuh tubuhku dalam dekapanmu. Kau letakkan keningmu di bahuku. Membenamkan wajahmu di dadaku. Wangi peppermint dan citrus, wangi sampo favoritmu sampai tercium. Lama sekali kau memelukku. Lelehan es kirim sampai menetes di jari-jariku.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" mau tak mau aku jadi bertanya. Melihat tingkahmu aneh begini, sepertinya bukan pertengkaran hal sepele.

Tapi kau tak menjawab, malah memelukku lebih erat lagi. Ah, baiklah aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Mungkin suatu saat nanti kau akan cerita. Atau aku bisa mendengarnya dari sudut pandang Ravi besok.

"Aku lelah, ayo tidur." Tiba-tiba kau melepas pelukan lalu beranjak dari sofa, meninggalkan aku sendirian terbengong.

Begitu saja?

.

.

.

"Leo-ya? Taekwoon, Taekwoon-ah?" berkali-kali namamu kupanggil tapi tak ada balasan. Apa kau sudah tidur?

Lantas kubuka pintu kamarmu yang tidak terkunci. Rupanya kau sedang ganti baju. Buru-buru kau memunggungiku kemudian memakai t-shirt. Tampak sekilas olehku punggungmu yang kekar itu. mengapa pula kau malu? Toh aku sudah pernah melihat semuanya. Ya, semuanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin melihatmu saja sebelum tidur." Ah, barusan apa yang kubicarakan? Bukan ini yang ingin kukatakan.

Bisa kulihat kau mengernyitkan dahi, "Besok kita pergi pagi-pagi, bukan?"

"Iya, kalau begitu selamat malam." ujarku lalu menggelandang pergi.

Ya, ampun Hakyeon apa yang kau lakukan? Bilang saja kau ingin ditemani tidur, dasar bodoh!

Aku mengutuk dalam hati atas kebodohan yang kulakukan.

"Tunggu Hakyeon, kau mau kemana?"

"Ke kamarku. Kenapa?"

Aku berbalik dan mendapatimu sedang duduk di atas ranjang sambil bersedekap. Astaga, kau tidak marah karena aku menerobos masuk kamarmu, bukan?

"Tidur di sini saja." Katamu seraya menepuk kasur.

Oke, aku ralat kata-kataku tadi. Makan ramyeon lalu tidur bersamamu. Memang itu yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin makan ramyeon denganmu beserta makna konotasinya. Ah, ini gara-gara novel yang baru kubaca. Aku jadi ingin yang tidak tidak.

Sebenarnya aku jarang tidur di kamar ini. Barang-barangmu yang banyak membuat kamarmu jadi sempit.

"Kenapa?" nampaknya kau menangkap keraguan dalam hatiku.

Aku menurutimu lalu naik ke atas ranjang. "Ah, tidak."

Mengapa kau harus berbaring menghadap ke arahku? Ada apa pula dengan ekspresimu itu?

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Gugup, aku pura-pura tidak lihat dan memejamkan mata.

Aku merasakan sentuhanmu di keningku. Belaianmu sangat lembut. Nyaris tak terasa saking pelannya. Kau melingkarkan lengan di pinggangku lalu menggeser tubuhmu agar lebih dekat. Sebuah kecupan kau bubuhkan di keningku. Lamat-lamat kudengar kau berbisik, "Selamat tidur."

Tak lama kemudian kau tertidur. Kutahu itu dari deru napasmu yang menjadi teratur. Karena itu kuberanikan diri membuka mata. Ternyata benar kau telah terlelap.

Pelan-pelan aku berbalik menghadap ke arahmu supaya kau tak terbangun. Namun sepertinya kau terlalu lelap. Mungkin lelah akibat jadwal seharian dan juga latihan untuk comeback.

Soal kau dan Ravi... aku yakin kalian akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk melihatku lagi!"

Blam! Kau membanting pintu mobil, meninggalkan kami semua di luar. Kali ini kau membentak Ravi di depan semua orang. Tak jelas alasannya apa, tetapi kau tak mau satu mobil dengan Ravi. Alhasil Ravi, Ken dan Hyuk pergi ke mobil satunya. Bisa kudengar gerutuan Ravi sebelum ia pergi. Seperti firasatku, kalian bertengkar hebat. Tapi aku tidak menyangka bakal melihat kalian bertengkar pagi ini juga.

Kau diam saja di kursi depan. Sama sekali tidak berbicara pada aku dan Hongbin. Malahan telingamu kau sumpal dengan headset. Aku rasa nanti saja berbicara denganmu. Sepertinya aku perlu berbicara berdua saja denganmu.

Perjalanan ke Gyeongju butuh waktu 4 jam dengan mobil. Hongbin asik dengan ponselnya, entah sedang chatting dengan siapa. Mungkin chatting dengan para dongseng line.

Dari kaca depan kulihat kau berpangku tangan memandang ke luar jendela. Mukamu terlihat kusut. Melihatmu seperti itu membuatku tambah khawatir. Kau juga tak bicara ketika kita latihan dan gladi resik. Hanya sahutan ya atau tidak yang keluar dari mulutmu. Selebihnya tak kau gubris. Begitu juga ketika aku ingin mengajakmu bicara. Kau hanya bilang, "Nanti."

Hatiku makin tak karuan. Biasanya aku tidak pernah mau ikut campur dalam perselisihan antar member. Tapi kali ini sepertinya aku harus berbuat sesuatu.

"Hyung, mukamu terlihat pucat. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hongbin.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kong-ah. Yang lain mana? Sebentar lagi kita akan tampil."

"Kurasa mereka di ruang tunggu. Hyung yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Hongbin mengerutkan dahinya. Sepertinya mengkhawatirkan aku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh." Aku menggenggam tangannya agar ia tidak terlalu cemas. "Kita kumpul di belakang panggung lima menit lagi, oke?"

"Oke," jawab Hongbin, masih dengan raut muka cemas.

Aku baik-baik saja. Yang kukhawatirkan adalah dirimu dan Ravi. Semoga yang kutakutkan tak terjadi hari ini.

Lagu pertama selesai dengan lancar. Sambutan dari penonton sangat meriah. Kau dan Ravi tampil profesional seperti biasa. Situasi relatif normal. Lagu kedua pun selesai tanpa ada kesalahan. Masuk ke lagu ketiga, tiba-tiba pandanganku jadi kabur. Bumi terasa berputar. Aku mencoba berdiri tegak, namun segalanya berubah menjadi hitam.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau tadi pingsan. Kau tidak ingat?!" Ken bertanya setengah berseru.

Aku tidak ingat apapun. Aku hanya ingat berada di atas panggung lalu tiba-tiba aku sudah berbaring di sini. Selain itu aku tak ingat apapun. Bahkan aku tidak sadar—seperti yang Hongbin katakan—bahwa kau yang memapahku kemari.

Matamu menatapku tajam. Tak pernah kulihat kau begitu sebelumnya. Kau memberi isyarat agar yang lain pergi keluar, meninggalkan kita berdua. Para dongseng saling bertukar pandang sebelum keluar ruangan.

"Taekwoon, aku..."

Kau memotongku sebelum aku sempat melanjutkan kata-kata, "Kamu sakit? Kenapa diam saja?"

Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Seumur hidupku aku tak pernah jatuh pingsan, apalagi ketika manggung.

"Maaf, bagaimana dengan penampilan tadi?" tanyaku sembari menyunggingkan senyum.

Raut wajahmu masam. Kau duduk di sampingku. Matamu jatuh ke tanganku yang dipasangi selang infus. Lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Dokter bilang diagnosis sementaranya adalah dehidrasi. Katanya kau kekurangan cairan dan perutmu kosong, padahal cuaca sedang panas-panasnya."

"Hehe, maaf aku lupa."

Kau menanggapi permintaan maafku dengan decihan.

"Habis ini pokoknya kau harus ke rumah sakit. Kalau perlu opname sekalian."

"Kau akan menemaniku ke rumah sakit?"

"Tidak, tentu saja. Aku harus latihan."

Ah, benar juga kau harus latihan. Aku tidak bisa berharap banyak darimu. Akhir bulan ini comeback subunit LR setelah dua tahun yang lalu kalian debut. Tapi mengapa kalian malah bertengkar? Mengingat itu, dadaku tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

"Kau dan Ravi..." aku menjeda, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat agar tak menyinggungmu. "Mungkin kalian dalam keadaan marah, tapi comeback LR sudah dekat. Tidakkah kau ingin berbaikan dengannya?"

Kau tak lantas menjawab. Matamu masih menatap tangan kiriku. Kau terus-terusan menatapnya alih-alih mataku berada di sana.

"Tapi Ravi yang mulai duluan. Dia bermain terus dengan Ongdeong saat aku bicara."

Ya, ampun! Jadi kalian berselisih cuma gara-gara masalah sepele? Hanya karena Ravi mengabaikanmu kau merajuk seperti anak kecil. Yang benar saja, Jung Taekwoon! Rasanya sia-sia saja aku khawatir.

"Kalau begitu kau akan menunggu hingga Ravi minta maaf?"

"Bukan begitu..." jawabmu lirih yang hampir menyerupai bisikan.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Kau mulai menggigiti bibir bawah, kebiasaanmu saat gugup.

"Baiklah, aku akan minta maaf."

Tekanan yang menyesakkan dada seketika terangkat. Akhirnya aku bisa kembali bernafas dengan lega.

 _Good day. Bisa dibilang hari ini adalah hari yang baik. Saat aku melihat matamu dipenuhi cahaya.*_

Aku tersenyum lebar, meraih tubuhmu untuk kupeluk. Kubelai rambut kelammu seraya berkata, "Bagus, anak baik."

Kau mencibir. Tak suka ketika kuperlakukan seperti anak-anak.

Kau melepas pelukan. Tubuhku kau rebahkan. Lantas kau naik ke ranjang dan berada di atasku.

"Masih yakin aku anak baik?" Katamu seraya menyeringai.

.

.

 **End.**

.

.

 **-Epilog-**

Di depan pintu ruangan, empat laki-laki dewasa tengah berdesak-desakan untuk mencuri dengar.

"Hakyeon-hyung tidak diapa-apakan sama Leo-hyung kan?" Ujar Hyuk sambil mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Dia terlihat sangat marah. Melebihi saat marah denganmu," sahut Ken seraya menunjuk ke arah Ravi.

"Tidak, aku rasa," jawabnya dengan mantap. "Malahan aku bertaruh setelah ini mereka tidak jadi ke rumah sakit," ujar Ravi sambil tersenyum.

Author's Note

Fic ini sebenarnya sudah aku tulis dari jaman promo Whisper Vixx LR tapi sempat mandheg dan baru kuterusin sekarang.

SL yang ngikutin Vixx dari era Shangrila pasti tau canon apa yang aku ambil jadi ide utama fic ini.

Kisah ini hanya rekaan tapi mengambil beberapa fakta yang benar-benar terjadi.

Akhir kata...

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Mohon reviewnya


End file.
